PROJECT DESCRIPTION The annual meeting of the American Society of Nephrology (ASN) is the largest gathering in the world of clinical and basic scientists working on the kidney. During the first two days of Kidney Week, the ASN sponsors a series of intensive symposia including a 2-day Advances in Research symposium for clinician investigators, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, early- to mid-career academicians, practicing physicians and allied health care professionals. The subject area of this symposium is reviewed thoroughly by the ASN's Post- Graduate Education (PGE) Committee and reflects important and time-sensitive areas of clinical and translational investigation with important clinical and public health implications for the management of kidney diseases and their related comorbidities and complications. The 2013 ASN Advances in Research Conference entitled, From Molecules to Man to Main Street: the Impact of Innovations in Translational Science, is scheduled for November 5-6, 2013 in Atlanta, GA. The focus of the conference is to translate basic concepts of molecular pathogenesis of kidney disease into innovative and effective diagnostics and therapeutics. The purpose of this grant application is to request funds for junior faculty, postdoctoral fellow, and graduate student travel awards so that ASN members at early stages of their careers can attend this conference prior to the 2013 ASN annual meeting in Atlanta, GA.